


Blazing scarlet flame

by Radiant_Shooketh



Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grimm Troupe is not enslaved to the Heart, Grimm is an ambiguous name given to troupe masters, Grimm is best dad in Hollow Knight, Nightmare King is also an ambiguous title given to troupe masters eventually, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), They worship the Heart, female Grimmchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_Shooketh/pseuds/Radiant_Shooketh
Summary: Grimm becomes dad, that is all.
Relationships: Brumm & Grimm (Hollow Knight), Divine & Grimm (Hollow Knight), Grimm & Grimmchild (Hollow Knight)
Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Blazing scarlet flame

**Author's Note:**

> My interests have moved from Undertale to Hollow Knight, for now.
> 
> So for now, I'm Hollow Knight trash. The game is amazing. Please play the game if you haven't already. This work is inspired by Hisha's "Auntie Hornet" series. Some of the lore came from her stories, but mine are gonna be slightly changed up.

“Master, are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“Well, of course. I don’t have any doubts about this, so why should you?”  
  
“Master! This child will be produced by a small portion of your flame. This process is very risky. Complications may occur. Did you know that many generations ago, one of the predecessors almost perished while producing a spawn?” 

“Yes I am well aware, Divine. But I know what I’m doing. Please, calm down.” 

“Master Grimm! If you perish, you will have no one to replace you and as a result, the Heart would have to produce another troupe master. There is no need to waste the Heart’s precious resources.”  
  
“You believe I shall perish from this? Do me a favour and _perish_ that thought, I will be fine. The Heart will have unlimited flames from the other realms, Divine. Rest assured of that.” 

“Brumm, can you believe this?”

Beside her, Brumm plays his accordion. The same drowning that echoes throughout the tent every time. Divine huffed in indignation, crossing her arms. 

“Oh, would you stop playing that? I need your input on this!” She ordered. After finishing the segment of the song that he was playing and chose to pause at the appropriate moment, Brumm turned to their direction.

“If the Master says he knows what he’s doing, then it’s true.” Brumm resumed playing. “You don’t doubt Master Grimm, do you?” 

“O-of course not!” 

Despite being super stubborn, Grimm managed a chuckle under his mask. He understands her concerns of him. Grimm, Brumm, annd Divine are very close friends. They have been in the troupe for a very long time and a strong bond was forged, as a result. 

“Please don’t worry, Divine,” Grimm said gently. “I will be fine.” 

She bowed her head. “Of course, Master. I have no doubts about that. Forgive my annoyances. It’s just worrisome, sometimes. For any parent, having a child is quite nerve wracking and risky.” 

“Quite so,” he agreed. 

Grimm cupped his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on creating the flame. Divine held her breath as her eyes drifted off into the gestures Grimm was doing. Even Brumm had stopped playing his according mid song and shuffled beside Divine to watch as his master got to work. They both saw the form come into view. Red in colour was the body of the small larva, and white blank eyes. They saw Grimm clearly working strenuously to form the complete body of the child.

Finally, the flames around the child subsided and there, emerged the small dark form of the now completed child. A small grey body, a super tiny adorable dark head with short horns, dark eyes, and four wings in their earliest stage. It could barely fly, so Grimm had to hold it delicately in his hands. 

Divine squealed in delight. “Look at them, they’re so cute! Such a small creature!” 

Grimm could only smile in response. He had done it - he had created a successful spawn, praise the Heart. 

“Mrmm. The child… It’s a girl, is it not?” Brumm pointed out. Divine quickly looked at the small child and widened her eyes. 

“Oh, that’s right! Look Master, her tail at the bottom.” She pointed at its dark tail. “See how it curves up like that? This indicates that it is indeed female.”

“Ah, I see. Incredible.”  
  
“Ahhh, yes. A female spawn. Quite the rare occurrence of the Grimm Troupe. I believe there has only been one other female spawn before yours ever, Master. A fine young lady she will grow up to be, taking on the role of a successful Nightmare King.” 

“Indeed.” 

“What shall you name her, Master?” Divine asked excitedly. 

“Name her? Hmmm.”

In the troupe tradition, every master ever had been called Grimm. Even the only female Master that Divine had mentioned had been called Grimm. It was entirely optional to name the spawn and the name ‘Grimm’ had stuck around since.

“Scarlet,” he finally said. 

“Princess Scarlet of the Nightmare Realm. I love it!” Divine chirped. "Such a lovely ring to it."

“Scarlet… Mrmm, a fitting name. I like it.” 

_“My little Scarlet flame…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Discord! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/x5jbd9k


End file.
